


Imposible de Olvidar

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Para Sakura y Syaoran el destino y la casualidad, son algo inexplicable, pues luego de terminar adruptamente su amistad, sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse sólo para darse cuenta de que todavia lo que hay en su corazón es más fuerte que el tiempo y la distancia - (AU). MI PRIMER FIC, CORREGIDO Y AUMENTADO.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran





	1. El paso de los años

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A CLAMP, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_El presente fic comencé a publicarlo en 2008 en el grupo Deuz Amis. Después de años de dejarlo congelado, procedo a presentarlo por primera vez en ..._

_Y antes de que la gente salte por las ventanas o entre en pánico, aclaro que esto es un_ _**AU** _ _._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A través de unos brillantes ojos verdes, que parecían un par de esmeraldas que adornaban sus delicadas facciones, la joven se miraba en el espejo. Era curioso cómo era el pasar del tiempo, por momentos no reconocía a la joven que le devolvía la mirada. Si bien su aspecto físico había cambiado con los años, había algo más en ella que desde hacía mucho notaba diferente, como si algo le faltara.

_Humm... creo que ya no soy la misma de hace 7 años... no desde que se fue...-_ _pensó de manera espontánea._

Así como llegó la idea, intentó quitar de su mente esos pensamientos, pero era muy difícil; en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que era imposible de olvidar, porque las cosas habían sido difíciles.

Sacudió su cabeza y al movimiento, sus castaños cabellos se agitaban. Era como si pretendiera que esos pensamientos salieran volando y se cayeran de una vez de su mente. No era una jovencita y ya no era propio tener esas ideas. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

-Ya déjalo- pensó en voz alta.

\- Monstruo, ya enloqueciste- dijo de pronto una voz masculina que hizo que Sakura diera un pequeño salto. El recién llegado no pudo evitar una risa burlona ante la reacción de su hermana menor.

\- Ay tenías que ser tú- contestó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Touya parado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación – Para que lo sepas, no estoy loca... Además y ya te dije cientos de veces que no me llames "monstruo".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hermanita o Sakura como prefiere que llame a la señorita- y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ay realmente contigo no se puede hablar Touya... Y para empezar ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

\- Corrijo, estoy en la puerta de tu habitación, no propiamente adentro- otra sonrisa burlona. No cabía duda que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era sacar de quicio a Sakura.

Ella sólo suspiró reteniendo las ganas de gritarle o salir corriendo para acusarlo con su padre. Ya no podía hacerlo, se repitió que ya no era una jovencita, mucho menos una niña llorona- Y... bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Buen, bueno... sólo vine a avisarte que él llamó por teléfono.

-¡¿Qué y por qué no me dijiste antes?!

-Tranquila, sólo fue para confirmar su cita de esta noche... ¿Sabes? Lo escuché muy ansioso.

-¿De veras?- preguntó intrigada.

-Bueno, yo qué sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, me dijo que vendría por ti a las 8, y me prometió que te devolvería temprano.

-Por favor dime que no hiciste que te lo prometiera- le dijo con un poco de fastidio. A pesar de los años, su hermano no dejaba de ser sobreprotector con ella.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo otra sonrisa, quizá ya no tan burlona, más bien con un aire encantador- _Con razón vuelve locas a todas las chicas que se le ponen en su camino-_ pensó, y sin más su hermano se retiró.

Sakura miró el reloj sólo para darse cuenta que de nuevo se le había hecho tarde. Esa era una mala costumbre de la que no podía desprenderse desde niña. Claro, había otras cosas que desde niña no podía desprenderse.

Antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa al trabajo (como casi diario le sucedía), se dirigió hacia el pequeño buró que permanecía junto a su cama. Sakura sólo buscaba algo (cualquier cosa que ya después ni recordaría), y sólo bastó meter su mano al fondo del cajón para sentir un trozo de papel. Sin sacar dicho papel, la joven supo inmediatamente se qué se trataba: una vieja fotografía que de manera inconsciente, se había negado a tirar y la cual representaba una parte de su vida que había intentado dejar atrás, era un recuerdo de _él_ y lo que fue en su vida.

Sin más, Sakura salió rápidamente de ahí para comenzar aquel día (que culminaría con una cena especial) y que, sin que lo supiera, estaría lleno de sorpresas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Qué bella noche_ \- pensaba mirando por la ventana el estrellado cielo de Hong Kong - _Y qué bellas estrellas, las estrellas... esas que solía mirar con..._

\- Qué pensativo - dijo un joven al entrar en el elegante estudio.

\- Ah... ¿qué?, lo siento ¿decías algo?- respondió el atractivo joven y volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

-Nada, nada- dijo el recién llegado mientras se sentaba y miraba a su amigo a través de sus gafas- Ay Syaoran de verdad que andas muy distraído últimamente.

\- Lo siento, no es nada es sólo el trabajo- dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio- ya sabes, en el restaurante sólo hay problemas, problemas y más problemas.

\- ¡Jum! tú ves problemas donde no los hay. Deja de preocuparte y comienza a ocuparte. Sólo relájate ¿sí? ... Además, para eso vine desde Londres, para ayudarte con el restaurante ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Por ayudarme o por huir de...?- quiso molestar un poco a su amigo, aunque según el propio Eriol le había comentado varias veces, "ese" era un tema muy serio del que no quería hablar.

-Shhh... no invoques a personas negativas; admito que dejé que las cosas se me salieran de control pero...- tomó aire y exhaló lentamente, realmente no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto- Olvídalo, creo que no me creerás que mi interés por venir a apoyarte y sacar adelante nuestros negocios, es algo sincero.

\- Sabes que te creo, no te victimices- sonrió Syaoran, sabía que su amigo a veces tendía a exagerar las cosas- y también sabes que es algo que te agradezco Eriol... pero tú ves todo tan fácil- agregó mientras comenzaba a revisar algunos documentos de su escritorio- no todo en la vida son fiestas, amigos y... mujeres.

\- Ay no ya me vas a sermonear otra vez, no puedo creerlo - Eriol se acomodó en la silla para escuchar otro de los ya conocidos por él regaños de su amigo, quien ya dejaba los papeles que apenas se disponía a leer para centrar su atención en el joven inglés.

Pasaron así varias horas charlando en el estudio. Después de un rato Eriol decidió interrumpir el sermón, que de cualquier forma ya casi se lo sabía de memoria al escucharlo una y otra vez por parte de su amigo y se puso de pie para retirarse.

\- Bueno debo irme porque el mundo me espera- dijo alegremente.

\- ¿El mundo o las mujeres? - dijo Syaoran con un tono algo sarcástico.

\- Lo que sea...-rió- Me despido amigo, espero verte mañana en el restaurante- dijo y se acercó a la puerta pero al recordar la distracción en la que encontró a su amigo cambió su expresión a una más seria y le dijo- ¿De verdad es sólo el trabajo lo que te preocupa?

\- Sí, sí, sí- contestó.

 _Sólo el trabajo -_ pensó una vez que se fue su amigo- _sólo eso._

Después de eso decidió no pensar en nada y sólo concentrarse en los pendientes del trabajo para después dormir; claro, si es que podía conciliar el sueño, sería una cuestión muy difícil, cada momento los recuerdos volvían a su mente, tantos momentos, escenarios, personas y todo lo remitía a _ella_ , siempre _ella._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eriol Hiragizawa había ido a un bar pero en esa noche no se sentía con ganas de realizar su rutina nocturna, que consistía en acercarse a alguna chica linda e intentar pasar un buen rato. Ese repentino cambio había ocurrido después de que había salido de la elegante casa de los Li.

_Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes... Syaoran está así por el próximo viaje a Japón... supongo que ese país no le trae tan buenos recuerdos._

Entonces esbozó una amarga sonrisa. A él tampoco ese país le traía buenos recuerdos, en realidad vivir ahí había sido una parte de su vida a la que él prefería llamarla "relegada".

Y comenzó a recordar la breve temporada en la que había vivido ahí, hacía más o menos 7 años. Fue cuando había conocido a su gran amigo Syaoran Li, bueno en esa época no había sido su amigo, más bien eran compañeros de escuela en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Apenas y lo conocía, no fue sino hasta algún tiempo después que se reencontraron y se hicieron buenos amigos.

_Jum...él no me conocía en aquel tiempo... nadie me conocía...nadie sabía que existía... ni siquiera ella._

Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar a la única chica que realmente le había interesado, pero ella nunca supo que él existía ¿o sí lo había hecho? Eriol intentó no pensar en eso porque se pondría igual de tenso que a su amigo, finalmente él también viajaría a Tokyo para la apertura de una sucursal del imperio restaurantero que encabezaba junto a los Li, y no quería enfrascarse en temas del pasado no les ayudarían en nada a sobrevivir a ese viaje.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa noche, las estrellas también resplandecían en Japón; sin embargo, Sakura no tenía tiempo de observarlas. Se arreglaba especialmente para su cita de esa noche y mientras lo hacía, repasaba su complicado día en el trabajo, más bien en lo que había sido su trabajo.

Aquella mañana viajaba en el autobús muy pensativa, no entendía porqué tontamente su mente de nuevo había recordado algo que había quedado atrás. No tenía tiempo para eso, ahora tenía a alguien en su vida, un hombre que se había esforzado por conquistarla (o más bien reconquistarla), y con quien había construido una sólida relación de años.

Sin embargo, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de estar por más tiempo inmersa en sus pensamientos porque todo eso desapareció cuando bajó del autobús y vio un alboroto afuera del pequeño restaurante en el que trabajaba como cocinera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a una de sus compañeras abriéndose paso entre la gente.

\- Parece que hay problemas, el lugar está cerrado- le dijo Rika Sasaki- Chiharu fue a investigar.

\- Chicas, creo que nos hemos quedado sin trabajo- dijo Chiharu Mihara cuando se acercó- parece ser que el jefe ya no pudo pagar las deudas que tenía y decidió cerrar el lugar.

\- No puede ser- fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura que sólo pensó en su mala suerte. Realmente no se consideraba una experta en el arte culinario, y temía que al cerrársele esa oportunidad laboral, no podría seguir desarrollándose en esa, una de sus pasiones, la cual había descubierto hacía tantos años gracias a _él_.

Pero de nuevo no había tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Después de eso las tres amigas se quedaron ahí esperando a ver qué sucedía y mientras intercambiaban comentarios de lo que podrían hacer para conseguir otro empleo lo más pronto posible. Luego de una horas se retiraron del lugar.

Al llegar a casa Sakura agradeció profundamente que su padre no estuviera, no tenía ánimos de contarle lo complicado que había sido su día y empezar a preocuparlo en qué harían, ya que se habían acostumbrado a que ella aportaba para los gastos de su casa. Era una cuestión que le preocupaba a la joven ojiverde, ya que su hermano mayor seguía sin ser de mucha ayuda; no reclamaba, ese era un asunto que sólo él y su padre debían discutir.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello y decidió concentrarse en sus propios asuntos. Debía prepararse para su cita, la cual, según su propio novio había dicho sería muy especial. No mentía, los extraños hilos del destino empezaban a moverse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras Sakura se encontraba en el preámbulo de cambios en su vida, un viejo amigo suyo también estaba a punto de enfrentarse a situaciones que lo reencontrarían con una parte de su historia personal de la que prefería no hablar.

\- Bueno señor Li parece ser que las cosas están listas para la apertura de otra sucursal de sus restaurantes en la ciudad de Tokyo- dijo Ju Zhang después de presentarle a su jefe los últimos detalles del proyecto.

\- Está bien, por favor revisa que todo esté en orden y realiza las reservaciones de los boletos de avión para el señor Hiragizawa y para mí. Confírmame la fecha mañana mismo- contesto Syaoran, con algo de cansancio. De nuevo estaba trabajando horas de más. Ya era un poco tarde y detestaba darle prioridad sus compromisos labores que a su familia, pero últimamente necesitaba tener su mente lo más ocupada posible.

\- Sí señor, con permiso señor- respondió su fiel asistente y salió de la oficina.

\- Ese tal Zhang no me cae nada bien- dijo Eriol una vez que el hombre chino salió.

\- Sí ya lo se, lo haz dicho como mil veces- dijo Syaoran sin ánimos de hablar- pero él me ayudó a conocer mejor el negocio cuando tomé las riendas de él... además era el brazo derecho de mi padre- agregó.

\- Lo sé... Bueno en fin, yo ya estoy listísimo para ir a Japón- dijo el joven Hiragizawa- pero ¿tú lo estás?

\- Claro. Escucha, ayer le dije a Meiling que tenía que viajar a Tokyo, así que ya no tengo problemas.

\- Bueno no me refería a eso pero sí es bueno que le pidas permiso a tu esposa de viajar- dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

 _Hum... mi esposa, pero nunca mi mujer-_ pensó Syaoran _._

\- ¿Y no quiso acompañarte? – preguntó su amigo.

\- No, no quiere que Hien viaje – dijo haciendo alusión a su pequeño hijo- y bueno no debe quedarse solo, además será un viaje corto- agregó con la esperanza de que fuese así. No sólo no toleraba estar lejos de su hijo, muchos menos que el pequeño pensara que su trabajo era más importante; lo que realmente deseaba era estar fuera de Tokyo muy pronto, o todo le recordaría a ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la casa que se ubicaba en Tomoeda. El joven que la esperaba en la sala la vio e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Aunque la joven de ojos verdes lucía un vestido sencillo, la hacía verse muy bien.

_Siempre se ve tan bien, no puedo creer que ella esté conmigo, no sólo hoy, ni siquiera el tiempo que llevamos juntos... A partir de esta noche estará conmigo para siempre._

_-_ ¡Hola!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa; sacando precipitadamente al joven de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola cariño! - contestó Yukito y cubrió la sonrisa de Sakura con un beso- ¿Ya estás lista?

\- Ya. Vámonos antes de que baje mi hermano y te distraiga por horas con sus tonterías.

\- No te preocupes, esta noche no hay nada que me pueda cambiar los planes... nada en el mundo lo haría- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y tomó del brazo a su novia para salir juntos.

De ahí, siempre con gestos de caballerosidad, Yukito Tsukishiro llevó a su novia a un elegante restaurante, donde había reservado una apartada mesa para tener una muy privada y especial cena romántica, en la que nada debía salir mal, porque esa noche sería especial para ambos.

Una vez ahí Yukito procedió a acercarle la silla a su novia, para luego él sentarse y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

\- Te ves preciosa- fue la única palabra que pudo articular.

\- Gracias tú también te ves tan... bien- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después se dispusieron a degustar la cena. Ella, maravillada por los finos platillos, y él, sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, pensando en cómo se lo diría.

\- Estuvo estupenda la cena- dijo la joven al terminar- Nunca pensé que estos platillos sabían tan deliciosos... ¿sabes? esto sólo lo vi en libros mientras estudiaba- recordó sus años como aprendiz de chef.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Yukito y la tomó de las manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy callado durante la cena- dijo su novia algo preocupada.

\- Mmm... es que...

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando- dijo rápidamente Sakura.

\- Bueno es que yo quería decirte...decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...si tú... si tú... - decía lentamente- ¿Quisieras aceptar ser mi esposa?

Ella lo miró con desconcierto y sin saber qué responder. Sakura simplemente se había quedado congelada ante la gran pregunta de su novio.

 _Pero... pero...No, no puedo si... -_ se dijo a sí misma en silencio, mientras el recuerdo emergía desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Vino a su mente esa mirada tan profunda que se había marchado 7 años atrás, llevándose una parte importante de ella misma- _Syaoran..._

**Continuará...**

_Hola, hola. Hace algunos años, por cosas locas del internet, me enteré por casualidad del mundo del fanfiction a través de las letras de una autora que desde entonces he admirado mucho: Mikki Chan. Luego de adentrarme un poco más en este mundo fui conociendo un poquito más de qué iba. Ingresé a diversos foros y conocí lo que es un AU gracias a otra autora que súper admiro: Crystal (o crystal23)._

_Sin salir del fandom de SCC me leí varias historias hasta que un día me decidí escribir la propia. En aquel entonces no entendía nada de y pensaba que acá sólo un ingeniero en computadoras podría entender la página. Así que publiqué este fic en los grupos llamados Deuz Amis y Crónicas de Card Captor. Durante poco más de 3 años publiqué más o menos de manera regular, pero un día desafortunado mis musas huyeron y me dejaron a poco de terminar la historia._

_Algún tiempo después el fandom de saint seiya me devolvió las ganas de escribir. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a revivir mi primera historia. Hace unos meses, y sin broma, soñé una escena de este fic, y decidí que era ya momento de volver a él._

_Así que sin más rollo por fin pongo a su consideración este fic que me vio nacer y dar mis primeros avances como escritora._

_Espero les sea de su agrado, tomando en cuenta que de entre todos los fics que he escrito, sin duda, en éste es en el que soy más odiable que nunca. Sip, acá también me odiarán épicamente._

_Por cierto, si por ahí tengo la fortuna de que entre ustedes haya algunos de lectores de mi primera época como escritora les invito a que sigan la historia que tiene varios cambios y correcciones (que tal vez ya notaron) y que, desde luego, vino para que la concluyera._


	2. Recuerdos y enemistades

La noche había sido muy larga, en realidad no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que pasaba una noche así. Sakura había entrado prácticamente corriendo a su casa. Sólo saludó rápidamente a su padre (para que se diera por enterado que ya estaba en casa) y antes de que éste pudiera decirle algo, ya había desaparecido hacia la planta alta de la vivienda. Subió apresuradamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Una vez ahí se arrojó a la cama y por fin pudo pensar con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora.

_Pero ¿cómo...? No, no puede ser... ¿Cómo es que me propuso matrimonio?-_ _pensaba, pues claramente no vio venir la propuesta de su novio; aunque debió sospechar que ese momento llegaría luego de casi 5 años de relación muy formal._

Sin embargo, esa noche todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Una vez que Yukito le había hecho la pregunta ella había permanecido callada un par de minutos, un silencio que a ambos les había parecido una eternidad.

\- Creo que no era el momento apropiado- había dicho Yukito con un tono de voz un poco desilusionado, guardando la argolla de compromiso.

\- Es que no, no sé qué decir- le había contestado ella con desconcierto y con miles de cosas que pasaban súbitamente por su cabeza, tanto que no podía captar ninguna de esas ideas.

\- Pues podrías decir que sí- dijo él con una sonrisa- Mejor te llevaré a tu casa- dijo Tsukishiro después de otro silencio- Vamos- agregó sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Después de eso todo había sido silencio entre ellos, sólo un silencio incómodo. Sakura sólo lo miraba de reojo pero lograba notar la expresión seria de su novio. Se preguntó a sí misma qué era exactamente lo que debió contestarle, un "sí" vacío, una respuesta afirmativa pero insegura; o quizás una respuesta más honesta pero dolorosa: "no, porque aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo hay otra persona que ocupa mi corazón".

Sakura volvió de esos desconcertares pensamientos y se levantó de su cama, se acercó al mueble que se encontraba junto a su lecho y buscó en el cajón, entonces sacó una vieja fotografía, la misma que aquella mañana se había negado a sacar.

En esa imagen se veían a un niño y una niña de unos 11 años. El niño, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus expresivos ojos, parecía muy serio; mientras que la niña era muy sonriente y destellaba alegría desde sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Sakura miró la foto y dijo en voz muy baja - Ya es hora de dejar el pasado en donde debe estar: atrás. Sakurita ya madura.

Acto seguido guardó la foto. Tenía razón, ya no había motivos para aferrarse a su pasado, a un cariño muy lejano, a alguien que seguramente la había olvidado porque se habían lastimado mucho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Buenos días monstruo- dijo Touya a la mañana siguiente cuando su hermana menor bajó por las escaleras para desayunar.

\- Buenos días- había respondido ella distraídamente.

\- Hija ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?- pregunto Fujikata con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

\- Bien papá, es que anoche llegué muy cansada y por eso me fui temprano a dormir- contestó ella sin levantar la mirada de su desayuno.

El señor Kinomoto y su primogénito intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Ambos estaban al tanto del plan de Yukito Tsukishiro, quien les había pedido su permiso para proponérsele a Sakura; sin embargo, no veían a la joven feliz de compartir una noticia tan importante, quizá las cosas no habían resultado como el joven esperaba.

\- Oye, creo que se te ha hecho tarde para el trabajo- rompió Touya el silencio.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué?... -dijo Sakura despertando levemente de su letargo. Entre tantas cosas, había olvidado comentarles la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, pero no se sentía con ánimos de discutir ese punto así que fue muy escueta- Ya no iré.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucedió hija?- preguntó preocupado su padre.

-Nada, es que el restaurante cerró… No te preocupes, veré qué hago- luego agregó mirando a su hermano- Alguien debe hacer algo- no tenía muchas ganas de seguir ahí así que se puso de pie- Me disculpan, no tengo mucha hambre.

Sin agregar más, volvió a su habitación. Abajo, su padre y hermano sólo escucharon cómo azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Fujikata Kinomoto soltó un suspiro. Touya no supo qué decirle, en realidad, no llevaba una relación muy buena con él; sabía hacia dónde iba el comentario de su hermana pero no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto y menos con su padre, él jamás le exigía nada, quizá porque hace mucho tiempo que dejó de entenderlo, ese distanciamiento había surgido tras la muerte de su madre y cada vez se hacía más grande.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana?- preguntó el mayor.

\- No lo sé.

\- Hijo, creo que deberíamos hablar…

-No es momento ¿sí? Mejor averiguaré qué tiene Sakura, llamaré a Yukito para saber qué pasó anoche- dijo Touya levantándose de la mesa, dispuesto a ir a interrogar a su mejor amigo y de paso evadir a su padre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El día transcurrió con algo de tedio. Sakura se la pasó en su vieja computadora tratando de encontrar una nueva opción laboral. Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucho éxito, así que decidió descansar un poco su mente.

Aún le daba vueltas la propuesta matrimonial de Yukito ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría evadir la respuesta? No por mucho, desde luego. Más si no había alguna excusa. Ellos llevaban una buena relación, y desde que su noviazgo había dado inicio, todo había sido prácticamente perfecto: el consentimiento de su padre, la caballerosidad de Yukito, paseos llenos de lindos momentos, besos y caricias tiernas… respeto al espacio del otro, proyectos de vida compatibles, nada de celos, malos entendidos, engaños o peleas trascendentes, incluso había agradable intimidad entre ellos.

Sin embargo, entre todas esas cosas había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar, y era muy simple pero a la vez complicado de entender. Sakura jamás pudo enamorarse como siempre soñó que amaría a Yukito. Y cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre ello tenía miedo, porque él era lo que siempre quiso tener y cuando por fin logró tener su atención, estar a su lado y ganarse su cariño, miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había pasado sobre una persona que resultaba aún más importante en su vida que Yukito, y lo peor es que lo había herido y con ello lo perdió para siempre.

Era una completa locura, Yukito era un sueño de hombre. Cualquier mujer moriría por estar a su lado.

 _Es muy sencillo Sakura_ \- se dijo a sí misma- _No puedes amar a Yukito porque él no es Syaoran_

De pronto el teléfono sonó, haciendo que su corazón casi explotara. Aunque sólo estaba pensando, sintió como si pensar en su viejo amigo era algo malo y más cuando acababan de proponerle matrimonio.

Suspiró y tomó la llamada – Bueno.

\- Hola Sakura, soy Rika- dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea.

\- Ah hola, ¿qué sucede?- respondió.

\- Bueno es con respecto a lo que platicábamos ayer. Bueno, parece que tenemos mucha suerte, estaba mirando el periódico y leí un aviso en el que solicitan chef's para una famosa cadena de restaurantes que abrirá una sucursal en Tokyo, pensaba que con algo de suerte podríamos entrar ahí- dijo Rika.

\- Es, es fantástico… - dijo Sakura alegremente.

-Lo único malo es que es el la ciudad, será un poco complicado ¿no crees?

No supo cómo o porqué, pero le vino una idea a la cabeza.- No, no, no te preocupes, se me ocurre que mañana mismo vayamos a ver de qué se trata… Conozco una vieja amiga que vive en Tokyo y tal vez pueda ayudarnos a llegar a ese lugar.

\- Es perfecto le diré a Chiharu- dijo Rika- nos veremos mañana temprano en la estación. Adiós – y colgó.

 _Es genial, al fin algo de suerte… llamaré a Tomoyo, creo que aun vive en Tokyo… no creo que tenga problema en recibirnos-_ pensó la ojiverde con una sonrisa, toda esa conversación le había hecho olvidar el asunto que momentos antes asaltó su mente. Sin embargo…- _Aunque después de lo que pasó, las cosas no han sido iguales entre nosotras…-_ pensó ahora respecto a su amiga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomoyo colgaba el teléfono en su departamento ubicado en Tokyo; mientras lo hacia su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en la llamada que recibió de su vieja amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Ella le había comentado algo acerca de que iría a la ciudad para buscar un empleo y necesitaba su ayuda para guiarla por las calles de la urbe o algo así. La verdad no sabía muy bien lo que ella le había dicho ya que su mente lanzaba mil y un pensamientos en ese momento.

No sólo tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, sino que también habían tenido algunos conflictos en el pasado, si bien la última vez que se habían visto hicieron las paces y se dijeron que nada de lo que había ocurrido afectaría su amistad… las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales, para bien o para mal.

Después de ordenar su departamento decidió irse a descansar porque el día siguiente sería muy agitado, primero iría temprano a la estación por Sakura y sus amigas y luego las ayudaría a encontrar el lugar en donde realizarían una entrevista de trabajo.

 _No sé cómo reaccionaré al verla mañana, me da mucho gusto verla y que me considere para ayudarla, pero … nos dijimos cosas, cosas que nos lastimaron -_ pensó Tomoyo cuando se recostó en el sofá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yukito Tsukishiro había escuchado sonar el teléfono en repetidas ocasiones esa mañana pero no se había sentido con ánimo de responder y es que la noche anterior no le había favorecido mucho ya que su novia no había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, si bien no la había rechazado, él se sentía un poco deprimido por lo sucedido. No sólo eso, las noticias que había recibido en el transcurso del día lo había desanimado aún más.

Estaba parado en el baño de su casa mirándose al espejo después de que había guardado unas pastillas en el botiquín que era su espejo. Lo que veía no le agradaba nada porque su aspecto era muy demacrado. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y aunque no tenía ganas de ver quién era, decidió abrir por la insistencia de su visita.

\- Hola – dijo Yukito cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió que se trataba de su mejor amigo Touya Kinomoto.

\- Hola Yuki- respondió éste, acto seguido entró en la casa- Vine a verte para saber cómo estabas.

\- Pues ya ves estoy bien- respondió, aunque sabía que más que una visita espontánea, Touya estaba ahí con la intención de saber lo que había pasado con él y Sakura la noche anterior- mmm… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

\- No gracias- contestó Touya algo serio- Mira, quiero ser honesto contigo, ¿qué te dijo mi hermana cuando se lo preguntaste anoche? Sé que llevabas mucho tiempo preparando eso y ella regresó muy rara a la casa, dime ¿qué paso?

\- Pues nada, no dijo absolutamente nada, en el sentido más literal- respondió Yukito con cierta amargura- No sé si esté lista para dar este paso tan importante… tal vez necesita más tiempo.

\- ¡¿Tiempo?! No puede necesitar más tiempo, se conocen de toda la vida y llevan saliendo juntos 5 años, es absurdo- dijo Touya algo exaltado.

\- Mira, no quiero hablar de eso y no te ofendas amigo pero creo que eres el menos indicado para darme consejos sobre relaciones amorosas- contestó con calma.

\- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento – se disculpo Kinomoto.

Y es que Yukito tenía razón, Touya Kinomoto no era la persona más idónea para hablar de romances, se había caracterizado por ser un casanova incurable y nunca había querido establecerse en un compromiso serio, si bien había tenido un par de novias formales, había arruinado todo por su temor al compromiso. Pero eso ya no importaba ¿o sí? Había lastimado esas dos grandiosas chicas que habían sido sus novias, y de paso había arruinado la relación que su hermana menor guardaba con su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

 _No se merecían lo que les hice-_ se decía Touya así mismo y en silencio.

\- Lo siento Touya no quería traerte malos recuerdos con mis comentarios- dijo su amigo después un silencio.

\- No, no, no, descuida… ¿Sabes? Fui un completo idiota, no las debí haber lastimado así – expresó Touya- Ni Tomoyo ni Kaho se merecían que las tratara así.

\- Vaya, noto un cierto destello de madurez en ti. Mira, sé que Kaho te quería mucho, te tenía paciencia e hizo de ti una persona más sensata y tranquila, pero lo arruinaste todo cuando no pudiste calmar tus hormonas y terminaste engañándola- le dijo Yukito.

\- Sí lo sé- pero al pensar que su amigo nunca se había atrevido a tocar ese tema agregó- pero por qué me dices esto ahora.

\- Bueno, tal vez quiero que mi amigo entre en razón y una forma muy buena de hacerlo es empezar por ahí, que fue donde comenzaste a echar todo por la borda- dijo tranquilamente.

Nuevamente su amigo tenía razón, después de que Touya había perdido a Kaho Mizuki por sus estupideces, había mandado todo al diablo, pues tanto Yukito como él estudiaban la carrera de medicina y Touya, 6 años atrás, un día se había despertado con la idea de que la escuela lo presionaba mucho y decidió dedicar su vida al ocio. Así que mientras Yukito que se convertía en un excelente médico, Touya se dedicaba a no hacer nada en su casa; bueno, a veces salía en busca de nuevas conquistas.

Después ninguno de los dos quiso retomar el tema y se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas sin importancia por varias horas. Ambos evadiendo los temas de sus relaciones en pareja.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Bien, ya estamos listos- dijo Eriol Hiragizawa, mientras hablaba con Syaoran Li por teléfono- esta misma noche sale el avión directo a Tokyo.

\- Perfecto- le respondió Syaoran mientras terminaba de empacar- te veré en el aeropuerto, mañana mismo estaremos en Japón, revisaremos todo, haremos la inauguración del restaurante y listo, regresaremos aquí lo más pronto posible.

 _Sí, eso es lo mejor-_ pensaron ambos después de que colgaron el teléfono, pues ninguno quería permanecer en el país que les traiga dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Papá- dijo el pequeño Hien mientras veía como su padre cerraba las maletas- ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No campeón, debes quedarte aquí, volveré pronto te lo prometo- y cargo a su pequeño hijo que tenía apenas 5 años- tienes que quedarte con tu madre.

\- Pero yo quiero irme contigo, no quiero quedarme con mi mamá, ella no juega conmigo como tú- dijo el niño.

\- Debes entenderla, ella es así- acompañó a su hijo su habitación y lo dejó ahí- Bueno, tengo que irme. Pasaré a hacer unas cosas antes de irme al aeropuerto, prométeme que te portarás bien.

\- Lo haré- dijo el niño y su padre despidió de él y luego se marchó lo más rápido posible, quería evitar encontrarse en los pasillos de la gran casa con Meiling, no quería volver a discutir con ella sobre su viaje a Japón.

A veces su esposa podría ser en exceso posesiva… pero bien valía la pena soportarla con tal de estar cerca de Hien. Syaoran adoraba a ese niño, aunque sabía muy bien que por sus venas no corría la misma sangre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo había ido temprano a recoger a Sakura a la estación de Tokyo. Su nerviosismo era evidente y no podía dejar de pensar en las reacciones que tendrían tanto su amiga como ella.

 _Es obvio_ \- pensó la ojiazul ajena al ir y venir apresurado de la gente aquella mañana en la estación- _cuando un hombre se mete así entre dos amigas, siempre es complicado remendar la herida… y más cuando se trataba de un hombre tan especial para ambas, sobre todo para Sakura._

Entonces la vio, vio a Sakura que se aproximaba, se reconocieron inmediatamente; instintivamente ambas se abrazaron, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás. La verdad no eran los mejores términos en los que habían quedado, siempre habían sido las mejores amigas, desde pequeñas y es que las madres de ambas habían sido amigas y ellas se conocían de toda la vida.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando, siendo adolescentes, Sakura había descubierto a Tomoyo besando al amigo de ambas: Syaoran. En aquella ocasión Sakura se había puesto furiosa, aunque no tuvo ningún argumento convincente contra su amiga puesto que el susodicho sólo era amigo de ambas.

La situación empeoró después. Tomoyo, quien abiertamente le había declarado a su amiga que sentía una atracción por su hermano mayor, Touya, comenzó a salir con él y ella nuevamente se enfureció ya que pensaba que la novia que tenía en ese tiempo su hermano era la ideal para él y que la haya engañado con su amiga no era muy agradable.

Después de una discusión que casi terminaba con su amistad, ambas prometieron dejar los rencores atrás y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Y en ese momento, casi 7 años después, se ponía aprueba lo que habían prometido. Ahora que se reencontraban, ¿podrían dejar atrás el hecho de que alguna vez, por un brevísimo momento, se habían convertido en rivales de amores?

**Continuará…**

* * *


End file.
